This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Bioinformatics/Microarray Satellite Facility at the University of Tulsa provides INBRE participants access to whole genome gene expression analysis using the Affymetrix GeneChip oligonucleotide array technology. The Affymetrix platform supports a variety of whole genome GeneChips and as such is the most efficacious way for researchers new to the area of gene expression to enter this area of research. The Facility performs mRNA quality control, clean-up of total RNA, target labeling, hybridization, scanning, and biostatistical analyses of the data.